


Work Real Hard (Every Day)

by Daniverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: Dimitri, the Savior King of Faerghus, was crowded up against a wall, a head of navy hair nestled in between his arms. Ashe could tell that was Felix, and the longer he looked the more he could make out Felix's face, pressed up against the wall as Dimitri seemed suddenly too close to be doing anything but --Ashe let out a surprised yell, stopping the two from whatever salacious act they were doing under the safety of Dimitri's cloak. They both turned to face Ashe, Felix wearing a sour expression and Dimitri looking rather embarrassed.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 22
Kudos: 232





	Work Real Hard (Every Day)

Ashe was walking through the Halls of the Castle Fhirdiad, humming a song Annette had gotten stuck in his head. He was looking for the King to deliver a missive on the status of the royal knights for the moon, the state of supplies and training and other rather dull topics. Ashe didn't mind the task since it meant he had a chance to talk with Dimitri, and that was always a pleasant treat.

He turned a corner and was immediately faced with a rather sordid scene.

Dimitri, the Savior King of Faerghus, was crowded up against a wall, a head of navy hair nestled in between his arms. Ashe could tell that was Felix, and the longer he looked, the more he could make out Felix's face, pressed up against the wall as Dimitri seemed suddenly too close to be doing anything but --

Ashe let out a surprised yell, stopping the two from whatever salacious act they were committing under the safety of Dimitri's cloak. They both turned to face Ashe, Felix wearing a sour expression while Dimitri looked rather embarrassed.

"O-Oh, hello Ashe." Dimitri tried to say as a shifting of clothes and rebuckling of belts cut him off and Felix shoved the King aside to glare at Ashe.

"What are you doing here." Felix asked, as if Ashe had broken into their private quarters.

"Uh!" Ashe thought he heard feet moving. "K-knight's report! I have it!" Dimitri adjusted himself as well and pulled his cloak in close, possibly to hide his -- oh Goddess. Ashe was going to die on the spot.

"My apologies, Ashe." Dimitri said sheepishly, looking anywhere but his face.

Those feet suddenly sounded much closer. Felix looked past him, his frown deepening.

"You idiot. The guards probably think some delicate maiden was stabbed after a shriek like that."

Ashe blinked and tried to process what was happening outside of this very awkward moment the three of them were sharing. Felix grabbed Ashe's wrist and pulled him along as they all broke into a half run. Ashe let himself be dragged, his stomach roiling at the thought of explaining to a few confused guards that no, nothing was wrong, he was just screaming because he caught the King and his Advisor getting intimate in public! Ashe would rather die. All three picked up their pace, reaching Dimitri's quarters and slamming the door behind them. Ashe hugged the door, listening to see if the guards had been thrown off the trail. None of them had masked their steps, so if Felix's accusation held merit, it probably sounded like that delicate maiden was stabbed and her pursuer was trying to escape the scene of the crime and --

 _Oh Goddess_. They were kissing again. Ashe covered his face with his both hands and slid down the door into a sitting position, his face glowing in embarrassment. Dimitri broke the kiss and wore a matching shade of pink across his cheeks. "F-Felix, don't you think, _ah_ \--" Felix latched onto Dimitri's throat and bit down, any of Dimitri's additional complaints dying around his teeth. Felix pulled back and admired his mark before turning to Ashe and leveling a gaze at him that would have turned his legs to jelly if he hadn't already been on his ass.

"I see no reason to hide ourselves. You were the one trying to fuck me in the hallway, boar."

Dimitri had no rebuttal, which could be because Felix's hands were back at his belts. "If Ashe wants to leave, the door is right behind him." Felix returned to Dimitri's neck, kissing along the way as he undid Dimitri's cloak and let it drop to the floor.

Ashe was paralyzed by something. Fear, desire, confusion, he wasn’t sure. But watching Felix and Dimitri, the King and his Advisor … something about it was almost picturesque. Dimitri seemed to grow comfortable with Felix's touch again, puffing out little laughs in Felix's hair and letting his hands grip at his rear. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, their lips meeting and it all seemed so _romantic_. Ashe even caught a glimmer of a smile on Felix's face when they parted, tonguing at fresh marks on the bottom of his lip.

Ashe wasn't paralyzed, he was _enamored_.

He wasn't sure what the proper physical response was for watching two of his superiors dry hump each other ten feet away from him, but the current response his body offered him was to be so hard he could barely think straight. His eyes racked over the other two men, his hands trailing featherlight touches across the front of his pants. Watching them was incredibly embarrassing, but it was the chance of a lifetime. There were authors and bards who would have _killed_ for front row seats to something like this! If Ashe wasn't at least willing to spectate, he was doing them a disservice. He dug the heel of his palm into his crotch and covered his mouth with his other hand, stifling a groan.

Ashe froze as one and a half sets of eyes fell on him.

"Well, your Majesty," Felix mused, resting his head on Dimitri's shoulder. "It seems our captive audience is enjoying himself." Felix's hand was between them, hidden from sight as he made some movement that made Dimitri's head tip forward.

"Is that a problem, Felix?"

"Not at all. Quite the contrary, actually."

Ashe tried not to focus on how rehearsed this sounded between the two of them. If he thought more about every other innocent bystander who had walked by the two of them fucking in public, out and about for anyone to see --

"Ashe." Felix's voice halted Ashe's thoughts as he withdrew from Dimitri and crossed the chambers to kneel down next to him. Ashe's eyes widened, his hands flying to his side as he looked anywhere but Felix's face. Thank the Goddess the other man hated eye contact. Ashe was pretty sure he would wither up and die if he looked at Felix right now. "If you want to leave, you are welcome to. It sounds as though the guards have long since passed."

Ashe was a little taken aback by Felix's sudden courtesy. Perhaps they were not quite as well versed in having someone watch them have sex as Ashe was led to believe. He swallowed hard and raked his fingers through his hair, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Well! Uh! It's okay! Am I, uh. Am I allowed to stay?"

Felix smiled and placed a hand under his chin. "Full of surprises, aren't you?" Felix's eyes were on him and Ashe was now sure he was going to turn to dust at his touch as a wheezy exhale that was almost a laugh escaped his lips. Felix got up and removed his gloves, his eyes flicking back to the King. "Dimitri." Ashe's brows rose at Felix's choice to use the King's name. Ashe never heard Felix call the King by his name, but could have guessed they used it in confidence with one another. He also knew Felix was still sort of a brat and liked to call Dimitri mean names, even after all these years. Felix looked back to Dimitri. "Get undressed.” He turned back to Ashe and smirked, his eyes glinting golden and mischievous in the candlelight. “Ashe, feel free to choose your vantage point."

Ashe hadn't even considered this option. Where would they be? The wall? The bed? The balcony? The writing desk? His mind populated hundreds of different options as the two stripped down to their smallclothes. Ashe stood up on numb legs and followed their lead. They both climbed onto the bed and Ashe took a seat at the foot, feeling a little overdressed and pulling off his jacket and undershirt in one motion. Both men stared at him as Ashe looked away and blushed.

"What? It feels weird if I'm the only one wearing clothes."

Dimitri let out a little laugh and leaned forward, his touch ghosting along the small of Ashe's back. Ashe's teeth clenched tight and he tried to stop himself from screaming again. "If you need anything, let us know," Dimitri said with a gentle tone in his voice. Ashe dared a glance back and Dimitri looked so earnest, so willing to accommodate. In this context, all it did was make Ashe's heart do backflips. Felix tugged Dimitri back down onto the bed and Dimitri followed his guidance, sliding a massive thigh in between Felix's legs as he returned his hands to the swell of Felix's ass.

Ashe bit his lip as he pulled himself from his breeches, running a thumb idly down the underside of his length. It was all so much, more than he had ever imagined. And he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to himself that this was something he imagined to begin with. His free hand found its way back to his mouth, biting on a finger as he teased himself, watching Felix rut against Dimitri's thigh and moan into his chest. There was nothing to imagine, nothing left to conjure up in the mind, everything was happening _right here_ , inches away from him. Felix wrapped his lips around Dimitri's collarbone and sucked on the skin, Dimitri's entire body shuddering in pleasure.

Ashe didn't want to start jerking himself off yet, he wanted to try to follow along with them. Every movement made it a little harder, as if they were content to make him wait and watch. Felix leaned up and whispered something to Dimitri, too quiet for Ashe to hear. Dimitri nodded as Felix wriggled into his spot on the bed, Dimitri moving in between his legs.

Ashe gasped as Dimitri freed Felix from his smallclothes, his cock curling up against his taut stomach. Dimitri seemed conscious of Ashe's careful eyes and kept his body low to the bed, laving his tongue along Felix's length. Felix moaned low in his throat and writhed under the King's touch. Ashe considered if spontaneous combustion was a real thing, and if it could happen right now. He leaned in a little closer to see Dimitri pressing open mouthed kisses all over Felix; his stomach, his thighs, his cock. Ashe licked his lips and finally fisted himself as Dimitri wrapped his lips around Felix's head.

Felix bent forward and held his hand steady on the back of Dimitri's head, looking dead on at Ashe as he guided Dimitri along. He smirked at him and rested both of his long legs on Dimitri's shoulders, partially caught up in his blowjob _and_ being watched. Ashe's thoughts were interrupted as Felix opened his mouth.

"D-did you ever suspect … Our King would do something like this?"

Ashe couldn't believe how breathy and _weak_ Felix sounded in that moment, his hand dropping from his mouth as he shook his head quickly. He didn't think he could manage words just yet.

"Touch him."

Ashe gaped at the request. Touch? The King? Was Felix _insane_? Dimitri made some sort of noise at this, but did not stop as Felix held Dimitri's head flush against his pelvis and stroked his hair. Ashe scooched a little closer and released his grip on himself to gently rub at Dimitri's back. He was covered in scars and tightly corded muscle, which Ashe's fingers glided across with reverence. He had never seen Dimitri this close, or Felix for that matter. Ashe felt the muscles tense and shift at his touch, falling back on his hands as Dimitri rose and the two men both stared at him. He felt like a cornered rabbit as his heart raced in his chest.

"Ashe," Dimitri said, the corners of his lips cracked as he leaned in and took Ashe's thigh in his hand, the milky white skin disappearing in his grip. "Would you like to join us?" He was close, so close it made Ashe feel dizzy. Dimitri leaned in, noses touching, lips hovering close before Felix appeared over Dimitri's shoulder and gave Ashe a wolfish grin.

"I think he would like you to blow him too, Dimitri. He saw what a wonderful job you did for me." Felix's hand wound itself in Dimitri's hair, his thumb drawing circles against his scalp. Dimitri leaned into Felix's touch and nodded, glancing back at Ashe.

"Would you like that, Ashe?"

Ashe nodded quickly, shucking his pants off and getting comfortable in the massive bed. If this was actually happening and wasn't some convoluted dream sequence, he would prefer to be surrounded by pillows as the King of Faerghus blew him. Dimitri chuckled and got back down on his stomach, now in between a new set of pale white legs. Felix laid down next to Ashe, his eyes focused on Dimitri. Ashe found himself staring as well as Dimitri pressed messy open mouthed kisses into his open thighs, Ashe's toes curling. The attention was so much so fast. He gasped as he felt big hands cup his hips and hold him steady.

Dimitri wrapped his lips around him and pressed his tongue against the slit. Ashe's hands flew into Dimitri's hair and held tight, Felix snickering next to him and running a hand up and down his side. "Think you'll be replacing me, Dimitri?" Ashe tried to wriggle away from the touch, but Dimitri's hands kept him pinned. Dimitri sounded like he laughed, but the sound was muffled as he sunk lower, hollowing his cheeks. He bobbed his head along, swirling his tongue around his length as he moved. Ashe had been reduced to moans and whimpers, his knuckles white in Dimitri's hair.

"I-I'm gonna --"

"Good." Felix answered, his hand back in Dimitri's hair and pressing him down on Ashe like he had done earlier. Ashe finished down Dimitri's throat, feeling the life force leave his body as Dimitri swallowed every last drop. Ashe's head fell back onto the pillows as Dimitri popped off him, wiping at the side of his mouth and glancing to Felix. Felix leaned forward and kissed his cheek, the two up on their knees as his hand teased around Dimitri's pubes.

"Well, I think we should leave Ashe to rest for a while." Felix glanced back at Ashe and smirked. Ashe frowned and sat up, his cock soft and spent on his stomach. That didn't seem very fair. Sure, he had come in record time with the King of Faerghus' lips around his cock, but he didn't want to waste an opportunity like this and only have a taste. He wanted to experience it all, to experience _more_. Otherwise, those imaginary authors and bards who wanted to hear his story would laugh in his face. No, he was in this for the long haul.

"Says who?" Ashe met Felix's gaze with a fire of his own. Felix scoffed.

"Says me." Felix turned back to face him head on. Ashe knew he had to be quick on his feet, he had to think of some way to keep his skin in the game a little longer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking back at Felix with as much determination as he could muster. Maybe Dimitri hadn't sucked the life force out of him. Maybe Dimitri had revitalized him to push forward with the insane mission he now intended to follow through with. After getting his dick sucked by a King, Ashe reasoned he could get away with a little bit more fun.

"Where's your oil?" Ashe folded his arms and crossed his legs. He knew Felix wouldn't back down from a challenge, and he sure wouldn't either. "I could ride you, if you want."

Dimitri's jaw dropped. Felix's lips drew into a thin line. They brought their heads together and whispered under their breath as Felix ground his teeth. Dimitri took Felix's face in his hands and kissed him slow and sweet, speaking something onto his lips as they parted. Felix looked down between them, his cheeks dusted rosy pink. Dimitri turned to face Ashe and offered a friendly smile. "The drawer to your left." Ashe rolled over and pulled out the nightstand drawer, grabbing a vial of oil and getting up on his knees as he slicked two fingers.

"Gimme a minute." Ashe reached behind himself and pushed one finger in, working himself open. Dimitri and Felix watched, Felix sizing him up as Ashe fingered himself. "Felix, go lay down." Ashe instructed, working the tip of his second finger around his entrance. Felix glanced between Ashe and Dimitri, Dimitri only responding with a shrug and a nod as Felix laid down where Ashe had been.

Well, that was one person down. Now he just needed to make sure Dimitri stuck around and Felix didn't retain enough sense to boot him out after he was done. Ashe looked at his King and fluttered long, silvery lashes at him, noting how he swallowed at the little gesture. His eye seemed to dart between Felix and Ashe's hand, eager to see a whole new perspective. Ashe noted Dimitri had not touched himself yet, so it was possible they planned on continuing even if Felix finished under Ashe. But Ashe wasn't about to gamble this away on a possibility.

"Dimitri," Ashe breathed out, licking between his lips. "Don't touch yourself. Wait for Felix and me to be done, and you'll get a reward." Dimitri's brows raised as Felix propped himself up on his forearm.

"Who died and put you in charge, Ubert?"

Felix seemed to be calling the shots throughout their chance meeting, so Ashe should have anticipated Felix would try to wrestle control back from him. Ashe put on his best arrogant expression, one he had seen a million times on a certain blustery red head.

"You will, once I'm done with you." Ashe smirked as he finished working himself open, tossing Felix the lube. "Come on, it's just a little team work! Don't get so pouty." Felix's mouth slammed shut at the jab, returning his gaze to the far wall as he slicked himself with a few perfunctory pumps of his fist. Ashe gently pushed on Felix's shoulder so he could lay back down and Ashe could mount him properly.

Ashe got on top of him and faced Dimitri, positioned over Felix's dick. He gave the King a nervous smile and winked. _Keep his attention_. "Think you can do it, your Majesty? I really want to give you that reward when I'm done." Felix lined up his cock with Ashe's entrance and Ashe pressed the head against him. Dimitri nodded and folded his hands in his lap, his cock looking angry and red as it rested on his thigh.

"I'll … I'll be good."

_Success!_

Felix guided him down his length, refusing to let Ashe set the pace. Ashe's hand flew up to his face again, biting on his knuckle as he found himself flush against Felix in a matter of moments. Ashe’s legs splayed out a little wider on top of the other man, his other hand sliding behind him as he arched back. Ashe wasn't the delicate and bookish wall flower everyone assumed he was, this wasn't his first rodeo by any stretch. He thrust back onto Felix, his cock hard once more as the pace picked up.

"F-Felix, h- _ah_ , Y-your Majesty, he feels … s-so _good_." Ashe tried to maintain eye contact with Dimitri, tried not to look as wrecked as he felt. Dimitri showed little sign of breaking, his eyes trained on the way Felix slid in and out of Ashe's hole. Ashe bent back a little further to give him a better view, letting him see Ashe get stuffed by his advisor. Felix held him tight, leaving bruises as he slammed up into Ashe hard and fast. The angle hit his prostate so nicely, clenching tight around Felix as he moaned into the back of his hand.

"In or out." Felix managed to spit out, his movements jerky and erratic underneath Ashe.

"I-In, Goddess _please_ \--" Ashe nearly yelled as Felix brought him down hard and ground up into him, setting his nerves alight and filling him with warmth. The two remained connected for a few moments, Ashe slowly pulling off Felix as the other man hissed at the contact. Before Felix's spend could leave him, Ashe quickly placed two fingers into himself.

"A-ah, your Majesty, please come here so I can give you your present." Ashe offered a shaky smile, Felix moving himself aside so Dimitri could move in closer. Instead of laying down, Dimitri remained sitting and guided Ashe onto his lap. Ashe removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with the head of Dimitri's cock, both of them shuddering in each other's presence. Ashe braced both of his arms on Dimitri's chest, sinking down a little lower and accidentally smearing a little come on the King’s chest. Oh well. Dimitri didn't seem like he would be quite so brutal, a welcome relief considering the size difference Ashe now had to work up to. Felix propped himself up and sighed, the corners of his lips tilting up a fraction.

"So the King gets a full view but I don't? Seems rather unfair."

Ashe laughed, his head resting on Dimitri's collarbone as he had gotten about halfway down Dimitri's cock. He could feel the searing stretch of his rim, feeling like he may split down the middle. Dimitri's hands moved to Ashe's ass and pulled at the cheeks, showing Felix each shallow thrust he took.

"You can still see what matters, Felix." Dimitri murmured as his fingers teased along the entrance, Ashe sinking a little further bit by bit. "Tell me what you think." Ashe's hole stretched around Dimitri at each thrust, each movement a struggle into Ashe's body. Felix rolled his eyes and looked away, the sound of skin against skin and Ashe's frequent noises painting enough of a picture for him.

"I think you're too willing to bend a knee to anyone who asks nicely." Ashe stopped and turned around, finally seated in Dimitri's lap and looking at Felix with a frown.

"C'mere." Ashe reached a hand out and teased his nails along the inside of Felix's leg. Felix sighed and sat up.

"What."

"Felix." Dimitri's hands were circled around Ashe's waist, his eye trained on Felix. "We did start it."

Felix made an annoyed sound, willing to concede that point. He crossed his legs and let his hands settle at the small of Ashe's back.

"You did also mention earlier that --" Dimitri started.

"Shut it." Felix hissed, his eyes narrowing. "It's _fine_. I'm just --" Felix made a variety of different faces to communicate something he couldn't find the words for. Dimitri's expression softened as he leaned forward to kiss Felix, hoping to coax the words out of him with his tongue. Ashe tried not to groan at the movement. Felix pulled away and Ashe thought he caught another smile on his face, turning to the side and pressing a small kiss on Felix's cheek as well.

"Thanks for taking the lead here, Felix. I'm really having a lot of fun."

Felix gave an affronted look and laughed, Ashe feeling a new rush of embarrassment. That was probably a silly thing to say in hindsight. Felix's hands settled on his waist, Dimitri's hands around his ass and thighs. Everything stayed still for a while, Dimitri and Felix nuzzling over Ashe's shoulder as Ashe got used to being filled to bursting. Ashe cleared his throat and bounced himself a little on Dimitri's lap.

"We can keep going, i-if you guys want."

Felix hummed and nipped at Ashe's ear. Ashe squeaked and Felix grinned against his face, nose on his cheek. Dimitri started to move in earnest, fucking into him in long, slow thrusts. Ashe could feel him pull himself out nearly to the head, sliding back into him with no trouble at all. Ashe’s mouth felt forced open as Dimitri coaxed every sort of noise from deep within him. "Tough to be so demanding with the King's cock in you, hm?" Felix teased as Dimitri thrusted into him, pleasure shooting through Ashe's body like sparks. "I think I like seeing you like this, Ashe." Dimitri pounded into him now, Ashe losing all knowledge of human language. The only thing he could process was how _good_ he felt, every movement making his nerve endings sing. Felix's hand slipped down and teased along Ashe's long neglected cock, a blunt nail tickling at the thick vein underneath. Ashe's back curled as he leaned in closer to Dimitri, his voice cracking at each gasp and moan. Felix wrapped a hand around him, slight but firm, delicate but rough, and fisted him as Dimitri's thrusts took on a more staccato rhythm.

"Let go, Ashe. Come for your King." Felix's chest was pressed up against his back, and Ashe could do nothing but comply. His entire body tightened for the second time that evening, releasing between them as his legs gave out. Luckily he had Felix to keep him steady and Dimitri had never met a body he couldn't lift and hold with ease. Dimitri continued his relentless pace, Ashe feeling tears against his lower lid as the overstimulation made his body shake and shudder. He tried to do what he could, but his body felt limp and useless between the other two men. Dimitri slammed him down hard and Ashe's eyes shut tight, feeling the familiar warmth spread through his body and trickle out of him. Dimitri exhaled and kissed Ashe's temple, pushing the sweat slicked hair from his face.

Everything finally slowed down for a blessed moment, all three men thoroughly spent. Ashe, the stubborn fool he had been, was now doubly spent and could probably sleep for a month after what he had been through.

"Something tells me you'll be quite a mess if I move much more." Dimitri interrupted Ashe’s thoughts with a gentle smile as he stood up, still connected to Ashe at the hips. Felix fell back on the bed and sprawled out, happy to have the space to himself. "He'll come around soon. Leave him be." Dimitri spoke under his breath, Ashe blushing at the intimacy of shared whispers. Dimitri brought them to the bathroom and turned on the faucet above an impressively large water basin. It made sense, considering the King was an impressively large man. Ashe was removed from his thoughts as Dimitri slid out of him, making an embarrassing noise and clutching Dimitri even tighter as Ashe felt terribly _empty_ without him there. Dimitri placed him in the slowly filling basin, leaning against the rim and folding his arms over to create a more comfortable perch. Ashe smiled to himself as he found the action was a very Felix thing to do.

"How often do we have those Knight's reports?" Dimitri hummed to himself, resting a cheek on his forearm. "After that little exchange, I wouldn't mind receiving them - and you - once a week. At least." Ashe wasn't sure his face could get any redder, blushing all the way down to his shoulders and chest.

“I-I --”

"Boar," Felix called out from the bedroom. "Are you getting sentimental in there?"

"Come and listen in for yourself, my sweet." Dimitri called back, a finger running along the top of the water. Ashe heard feet land on the floor as Felix plodded over, peeking his head into the washroom.

"Your sweet talk won’t work on me. Don't saddle Ashe with more work just because you want another warm body, you animal. Always thinking with the Royal _Sceptre_ and not the Royal _Crown_." Felix was teasing, but his smile was plainly a fond one. His attention turned to Ashe, fingers tapping on the door frame. "What I can only assume our King is trying to say is if you would like to join us more frequently, you need only ask. No need for any senseless frivolities or pretenses." As both men knew, senseless frivolities and Felix Hugo Fraldarius would never be seen in the same room. Ashe nodded and smiled, feeling the warmth of the bath and the other two deep in his heart.

"Sounds like a date to me!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun and cute! inspired by a post by @fraldildo about ashe finding dimilix going at it and screaming, with guards thinking someone got hurt and the three ending up in the same place! I was inspired, as you can tell
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment! or come talk to me over on my twitter @danivonfemblem !!


End file.
